The Killers Daughter Teaser
by PuppiesPaw12
Summary: This has absolutely NOTHING to do with Nightmare Before Christmas. It was the only thing i could find close to jeff the killer. This story is about a girl whose name is Bell and she has extraordinary powers this is just a teaser. Full story coming soon


**The Killers Daughter**

**It was my 10th birthday, my father had woken me up early for the first time in a long time. I had gotten dressed. Black hoodie, and my favorite pair of jeans. My dark curtains blocked out my entire room. I was pale. Never being allowed outside sure did take its toll. I walked downstairs my father was sitting downstairs reading the paper.**

**"Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Bell I know you wouldn't like to do this today, but we have to move- again." He said. "Ok dad... I'll go get packed." I said weakly. "Oh and before we go..." He said putting down his paper and getting up. "Happy birthday" He said hugging me and kissing me on the forehead. He handed me a small box. I opened it. I looked at it. It was a small teddy bear with a dirtied ribbon on it.**

**"Thanks daddy" I smiled hugging him. "It was your mothers she told me to give it to you on your 16th birthday, but... I know your upset we have to move on your birthday, so I figured now would be better." He said smiling at me. "Thanks dad, it means so much more to me now" I said my eyes welling up in tears. **

**"Go upstairs take everything necessary like clothes, blankets, and that bear." He said leaning over the counter with an upset look on his face. "Ok dad..." I said turning and walking back upstairs.**

**I started to pack my things, just like dad told me. 7 shirts, 3 hoodies, 1 jacket, 2 blankets, 1 pillow, and now my teddy bear. I rushed downstairs dad was waiting for me. He hastily rushed me out the door and told me to hop on my bike. Dad was on track team in high school, that wasn't the only thing I knew about him that I didn't like. He tied a 4 foot rope to my bike and started to pull me into the forest behind him just as we heard dogs rushing into the clearing.**

**As dad ran I could hear dogs barking. Sounding like they were getting closer dad shifted his path to the thickest part of the forest. I almost fell off the bike a couple of times. Good thing I have a death grip, otherwise I would have been caught.**

**We arrived in the next city over in about an hour after we lost the police. We knew they would find no evidence of anyone living there. We were extra careful to not leave prints. The only prints they'll find were from dads little "guests" I was shocked when we arrived in the town of Buffalo New York. We rode on the side of the highway hoping for someone to stop for us. Finally someone did they said they were renting out their old house it was abandoned the man and his wife drove us there and dropped us off practically giving it to us he didn't ask for rent or anything.**

**To our surprise the house was much bigger than expected. We don't understand why they said it was abandoned the electricity still worked, the water still ran perfectly- the only thing wrong was the stench of blood ran through the house. Dad enjoyed it I'm glad it didn't stink up my room. Dad gave me a lantern lamp for my room and an air mattress. I dragged my bag up the stairs to a small empty room. I set my bag on the floor and used the air pump to inflate the mattress. I dug through my bag after inflating the mattress. I set up my blankets and sheet I set the pillow down and took the pump to dads room. He was rummaging through his bag. He was sitting on a large blue chair.**

**"Here dad" I said putting the pump down next to him. He was holding a picture of mom. "...Dad?" I asked him as I watched him hold the picture tightly. He looked at me. "Dad... is something wrong?" I asked regrettably. "It's nothing Bell... just go play outside." He said emotionally. I was shocked, I was never allowed outside. There was something wrong with him. I didn't know he had feelings... Knowing what he does, you'd think someone like him was heartless. "Dad... something's wrong with you." He finally looked up at me. "Today was the day your mother and I got married..." He said setting down the picture. "Dad? How did mom die?" I asked knowing this would result in tears**

**"Someone... he came and took her from me, stabbed her in the neck 3 times as I stared she was 23 I was 26. We just had you a year before. I was left to raise you because I wouldn't let them take you from me... Bell... you're all I have left." I could see he hadn't shed a tear yet. Dad was so brave. "Your mom would have been proud to see the girl you are today." I grabbed his hand and he squeezed my hand. "Well Bell I think it's time we went to meet the neighbors." He said picking me up and hugging me. **

**"Dad?" I asked. "Yes Bell?" he said looking down at me. "Do you think they have a library here?" I asked grasping his hand. "Of course Bell." He said holding my hand tightly. "Little bookworm." He said tapping me on the nose. **

**He walked down the stairs still holding my hand. We walked through the neighborhood. Some people stared at my dad he had pale white skin and scars on his cheeks. I however had my hood up it had a small blood stain on the sleeve but no one seemed to notice.**

**At the library I pulled down my hood and used my hair to cover my eye that had the scar on it. I walked to the counter and looked at dad. "Excuse me miss but where are the books that are for sale?" My dad asked. Our appearance must have shocked her. She pointed to the community room as we walked over I dug some money out of my pocket and counted it. "8 bucks. That should buy me at least 3 books" I thought to myself. I picked out a fantasy novel called the **_**Tigers Curse**_** then a couple other books. Surprisingly it only cost 2.50. After all they **_**are**_** used books after all. **

**I paid for the books as dead lead me out the door. We walked back home. This time, rushing. We got home and he slammed the door shut. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Dad? You alright?" I asked him. "Fine I just got another one of those twitches." He said holding his head. "You sure dad? You're acting funny." His neck twitched and a psychotic grin slipped across his face. I ran upstairs shutting and locking my door. **

**Dad never has those twitches so often. Twice in one day. I didn't realize this when I first got here. I didn't think anything. I guess I was so used to the old house I remembered that. I looked around my room. Fully furnished, TV, beanbag chair, bed- I noticed a bookshelf. It was full. I got excited. Not only did I have a nice room I had BOOKS! All of which I hadn't read.**

**Instantly I sat down in front of the shelf. Trying to pik which book to read first. I heard a large "THUMP" noise downstairs followed by a muffled yell. Dads twitch would soon be gone. I tuned it out by turning on the radio on the bookshelf. I was shocked when I saw the CD inside. It said "Skillet/Evanessance Mix" I instantly turned on the CD and started playing it. These were my favorite bands. **

**Dad soon came upstairs to my room knocking on the door. Through it I heard him talking to me. "Bell? Can I come in please?" He asked. I got up unlocked the door and ran to the beanbag chair and hid under it. "Bell? Where are youuuuu..." He said with a grin on his face as he lifted the chair and found me. I backed into the corner. "Bell, I'm not gonna hurt you I just wanna talk to you." I stood up slowly and sat on my bed. At the height of the bed I was eye to eye with him I saw he was holding the butcher knife and I got scared again, it was different this time. **

**It had BLOOD on it. **

**I backed away from the bed edge slowly. He watched me back up. He let out a deep sigh. "you don't make it easy to talk to you, do you?" He set the knife down. "I'm sorry I scared you Bell, I know you don't like it when I have my little 'twitches' Can you forgive me?" He asked holding out his hand- it did have blood on it so I hesitated to touch it. "O-of course dad." I looked at his white hoodie... Blood stained. "I see you're taking advantage of what Aunt Callie left us." He smiled as he sat on my bed next to me. "Aunt who?" I asked tilting my head. "Aunt Callie. Someone you'll never meet"**

**I turned the radio off. "Bell I have good news, you're going to school tomorrow!" I looked at him. I was shocked. I was never allowed to go to school. "R-really dad? You mean it?" I smiled. "Of course Bell. Just wait out front for the bus tomorrow morning " I hugged him so hard I thought i saw his cheeks turn red. He patted my back. "Well better get to bed. Got a good day planned tomorrow." He walked out of the room. I changed into my black nightgown, I laid in bed and shut off my lantern lamp. Dad came in about half an hour later. I watched him as he picked the knife up off the floor. I pretended to be asleep. "I see your eyes, ya little faker!" He said touching my shoulder making me jump.**

**He patted my head. "You're shaking. Something wrong Bell?" He said staring at me. His eyes were burnt black the pupils were reduced. I just stared at him scared and shocked. "Is it me? You're scared because I have the twitch eyes right?" I nodded silently. He touched my hand. "It's OK Bell I'd never hurt you. In fact I'd die for you. If someone shot a bullet at you- I'd take it for you. So if there are any problems tomorrow. You tell me. Got it?" He said picking up my hand. "G-got it dad" I tried to smile but dad saw right through me. He tucked me in, kissed my forehead and walked out. **

**I woke up the next morning scared and nervous. I changed into something semi-dressy. I wore a black hoodie with dark blue jeans. I walked downstairs dad was waiting. He had blood on his face again, and once again trying to hide the butcher knife. I got to the bus and it was there waiting. I sat down in a seat towards the back. The bus was full of screaming kids. I asked myself if this is the bus i'm supposed to be on? A 7th grader stuck on a bus with 2cnd 3rd and 4th graders all screaming at each other. **

**Finally some kids my age got on. One came to the back by me and told me: "Hey bitch, get up you're in MY seat" Too shy to talk I pulled my hood further down over my face. He grabbed me by my neck and said again: "I SAID GET UP" He started choking me against the wall. I was getting lightheaded when a girl a bit older than me push the boy out of the way. She started yelling at him. I soon fainted from lack of oxygen and awoke in the hospital. I looked around. "D...da...dad...?" He rushed up next to her. "Oh thank goodness you're alright. I thought I lost you!" He hugged me I went to hug him back but I couldn't... my wrist was in a cast... "Dad?" I asked. "Yes Bell?" He replied "What happened?" I asked. "Some little punk beat you up on the bus. If the bus driver hadn't found you when she did you probably wouldn't be alive right now. And don't worry. That kid won't be bothering you anymore."**

**I sat up. A nurse rushed over to me. "I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go yet... I regret telling you this but you're blind in your right eye." The nurse informed. "You mean the side I have my hair over right?" I asked. "Yes" She replied. I moved the patch of hair revealing my 3 scars ridden across my eye. "I already know" I said. Looking at dad I quickly made up a lie and told her my old cat Alex clawed my eye. My dad stared at me. The nurse was comment less and said she'd go get my clothes and I could go home.**

**Dad stared at me. "We have to talk when we get home.." The nurse came with my black hoodie and jeans. She closed the curtain so I could change. I opened the curtain and held my wrist. "Ready Bell?" "Yeah, let's go" I said looking down. We started walking through the hospital. Soon out the door then on the way home. Dad and I didn't speak the entire walk home.**

**We got home and dad said to me: "Why? Why did you lie for me?" He said. "I didn't want to have to leave you. They would have called CPS if they found out your hatchet did this!... I didn't want to leave the dad I love so much." I said looking at the floor. Dad was tearing up again. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.**

**Suddenly he had a 'twitch' again. He grabbed my pocket knife from the table and chopped the back of my hair off. I started to panic not knowing what to do. I stood up knocking my chair over. He stood with that psychotic smile again he was blocking the stairs**_**. "BELL COME HERE" **_**He was mad! I made a dash for the stairs, he grabbed my ankle and tripped me**_**."YOU LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING RAT!"**_** He said stabbing my pocketknife into my arm pinning me to the ground I managed to break free- it left a hole in my arm, stabbed through the bone and all. He grabbed the biggest knife he could and threw it at the wall nearly missing me. **

**He grabbed my pocket knife and hit it in the side of my back. I screamed and fell on the landing on the stairs grabbing the butcher knife out of the wall he started up the stairs **_** "BETTER RUN BELL"**_** The more he spoke the more he sounded insane. I finally managed to stand. I limped up the stairs bleeding heavily from my back. This was it. I was going to die. I fell in the upstairs hallway and started **_**CRAWLING**_** down the hall I was so close to my room I heard his laugh behind me. This was not his laugh. Something in him snapped. He went total psycho. I heard a knife stab the floor behind me. Just inches behind me was dad. Laughing he started crawling behind me stopping to stab the knife next to me. I got to the end of the hall and I turned around to see him.**

**I said to him "You said you'd die for me!" That didn't stop him so I **_**SCREAMED**_** at the top of my lungs "YOU LIED DAD! YOU LIED TO ME! TO YOURSELF! SO GO AHEAD AND KILL ME SEE IF IT MAKES A DIFFERENCE IN YOUR LIFE" He had stabbed my back in several different places. When suddenly we hear yelling downstairs he quickly covered my mouth so I couldn't yell. Muffled screams. That's all that was heard. It was the police. He quickly grabbed my head put the knife to my throat as soon as they walked upstairs "NOT ONE MORE MOVE OR I'LL KILL HER!" He yelled at them. The blade was in my neck I was starting to bleed. They walked toward him and he slit my throat but I didn't pass out. And oddly enough I didn't die. I watched them shoot my dad as everything faded to black.**

**I had then awoken in the hospital. I had cuts and bruises everywhere. A woman in a blue uniform walked in. "I see you're awake. That was quite a lot of blood you lost" She said. "Don't remind me please..." Just then her colleague walked in he looked just like my dad in many ways. "I tried not to look directly at him and I noticed my teddy bear was there... it had a get well soon balloon tied to it. "W-where's my dad?" I said tears welling in my eyes. The woman looked at her colleague. "H-he's dead isn't he?" I said. "I'm sorry for your loss" She said. I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it. Breaking into tears the woman came over and patted my back.**

**"H-he was the only father I've ever had." I cried. Trying to calm me the woman said: "Please Ally calm down! He wasn't your father!" I looked at the woman. "Who's Ally?" I said calming down. "You are, your full name is Ally Bell White. You were kidnapped from this hospital as an infant and no one could ever find you. You have no idea how much your family missed you Ally." The woman said. "STOP CALLING ME ALLY THATS NOT MY NAME!" I shouted at her my eye twitching.**

**The woman backed away and started talking to her colleague. "Well, why don't we get to know each other? I'm Officer Allison." She said. I sat silent for a while then she left and someone else came in with her this was obviously not her partner this man was dressed in a tan tuxedo and had a beard. **

**He started talking to me asking me if I knew anyone that lived around here, why I was so pale, why my hair was an unnatural black, most importantly what my name was. I refused to say anything until we left the hospital. 5 days went by the usual routine. Get up and get my medication that they had to force me to take. One morning I awoke to 3 roses on the table and stuffed animals covering the bed. I didn't say anything. **

**Finally after 2 weeks in the hospital my neck was "healed" if by that they meant left a huge mark on my neck then it was "healed". They took me to the police station and I was once again in my blood stained black hoodie now with more blood and my jeans. Officer Allison made me answer questions now. I couldn't go back on my word. I told her my name was Bell, why I was so pale, and why my hair was unnaturally black.**

**We got to the station they lead me into what seemed like an interrogation room. They started asking me more personal questions. I had the hair flap over my blind eye. They asked me to remove it. I said no. That just made them mad. They grabbed some scissors and cut my flap off yet I used my hand to cover it now. Finally they forcibly tied my hands to the table.**

**Finally they saw the 3 scars. The chief of the FBI came in and started talking to me. I couldn't deal with them all talking at once. I finally yelled "SHUT UP!" They were very upset. The FBI chief started questioning me. "Now Bell? Is it? Why do you think we should 'Shut up'?" He said. The police chief left the room with Allison I started to get scared. "I can't understand you all shouting at me at once I can't take it!" I exclaimed. "Alright then it will be just you and me talking then ok?" He asked. "Ok." I said.**

**"So, can you tell me how you got the scar on your eye?" He said looking at it. "From my dad... when I was 10 we lived in Phoenix at the time. I was wandering the house and walked into the basement while dad was umm... working. He was murdering someone and he threw the pocket knife at me. Speaking of so" They finally unrestrained me I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the small flip knife and slid it across the table to him. He slid it back to me. "Here's a map of the states. Could you mark where he took you?" I marked the 3 states where we were city jumping was hard. But I remembered every place we went 23 cities within 3 states.**

**They took me to where my father was and left me with him alone. I sliced the locks on his straight jacket. I had released him. I didn't care about my old family anymore my dad was the only dad I knew. And I was NOT about to let him waste away in a mental asylum. We went back home. Barricades were gone. Police tape torn and I felt happy again. "I see you've found who you really are after all" Dad said elbowing me. I ran upstairs to find three kids two boys and a girl. I pulled out my machete and raised it above my head. They stared in fear. I slit all three of their throats. Killing them instantly.**

**"Poor kids. You NEVER wander into a murderers house" Laughs and smiles. **

**Drops the knife. "W-what have I done?!" Falls on knees.**

**"DAAAAAAAD!" I screamed running downstairs, machete in hand. I charged at the table he was sitting at and he moved out of the way just as I stabbed the table. "What the hell!" He yelled at me. "YOU DID THIS! YOU CAUSED ME THIS PAIN!" I yelled taking another swat at him**

**He threw me at the wall and I dropped my machete. "CALM DOWN LUNA BELL!" He yelled slapping me in the face holding me against the wall. I fell I couldn't handle it. I collapsed. I charged up the stairs and punched the window shattering it. I laid in bed toying with my pocket knife. I cut four slits on my wrist. I held back the screams but I whimpered when I did it. I had to. I thought of slitting my own throat thinking how painless death would be.**

**I got up and locked my door. I grabbed my laptop and searched up symptoms of multiple personality disorder. Sure enough I had all the symptoms. I froze and decided I'd go to sleep. I laid in bed thinking. I touched my scars when the door pounded. Dad bust through with MY machete. I stood up on my bed. He grabbed my leg and tripped me so I slipped and hit my neck on the ground. My nose started bleeding heavily. I held my breath and pretended I wasn't alive he dropped to his knees shaking me. "BeeeeEEEll...Wake uuuuUUUp!" He said as I looked at him. I spit in his face and got up. I was bleeding it was rough on me.**

**I ran until I became lightheaded. I locked myself in my room again. Dad soon lost his twitch and came into my room again. I touched my nose as I laid in bed crying. At least the bleeding stopped. "Bell?" He said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He touched the scar on my neck and led his fingers up to my chin. "Just don't worry anymore, next time I have a twitch, you run up to your room and lock your door, OK?" He said holding my face up to his. "OK dad," I said laying down covering up. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Luna." He smiled.**

**"Goodnight, dad" I smiled and fell asleep. The next morning I awoke to a man's scream. It was... dad! I rushed downstairs. My dad was really dead this time... I looked at the officer. He approached me slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "Were you trapped here?" He asked me. It was a police man. I backed away slowly and walked toward the stairs and darted towards my room. My eyes welled with tears as I heard steps after me.**

**I locked my door. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath. I heard the man radio his chief. "Sir, there is a little girl who ran upstairs and locked herself in her room" I couldn't understand the rest but soon I soon heard my door handle drop. My heart sank I hid myself under the blankets on the floor. **

**I peeked out and saw them aiming their guns at me. I lifted the blanket off my head and came out. They ordered me to put my hands up. They frisked me for weapons and questioned me **_**AGAIN. **_**I couldn't speak. I brushed my hair over my eyes. **

**I whimpered.**_** I was safe now. He's dead you're fine.**_** They told me. I told them all about me. I was taken in by a man who resembled my father except, without the psychotic twitch, same pale skin and dark eyes. **

**Every so often he asked me to tell him about me. Finally after a year, the media caught me. I refused to speak for a year. Finally I opened up to my foster dad. I told him everything. Who I was, why I am... well me. On my 12th birthday I opened up on live television. A full 2 hour interview titled "Luna Bell: Sole Survivor" even though I wasn't. Here it is.**

**"What is your name?" They asked. "Luna Bell" I told them. **

**"I understand your father tried to kill you on several accounts, correct?" **

**"Yes." I said holding my hair over my eye.**

**"Is something wrong Ms. Bell?" They asked.**

**"Huh? No... And call me Bells" I told them.**

**My hair had grown out. It covered my eye and neck scars.**

**"How many wounds exactly do you have?" They said.**

**"12." I said nervously.**

**"You wouldn't mind showing them would you?" They said.**

**I did. "I don't consider them scars or painful. They're reminders."**

**I pushed my hair aside showing 2 scars over my eye, on my cheek and a smile going from my lips to the side of my face. My neck scar was gruesome. Dark purple veins surrounded it. One of the directors vomited. **

**I rolled up my pant leg and showed 7 more scars. **

**Rolling up my shirt slightly at the hip showed a large scar.**

**The entire crew was shocked.**

**"What was it like knowing that your father killed people in your basement all these years?" They asked.**

**"He mostly did it at night while I was sleeping. Otherwise he got a twitch, which caused these marks."**

**"What were these 'twitches'?"**

**"He said they were 'pains in his stomach' and they forced him to kill."**

**Now the important question.**

**"What was it like- living with a murderer?"**

**"I had a normal life. Went to school for about a week. Dad homeschooled me after I was bullied. He'd always take me to the library to get books. He'd use the computer while I looked around. We had dinner together after dinner i'd stay in my room for the rest of the night listening to the screams of dads victims. I dreamt of blood some nights, life was hard moving all the time. City to city, county to county, state to state, I never had a real home. But dad loved me, he cared." I said**

**"How do you feel about his death?" They said.**

**" I miss him deeply, he was the only one I cared for." I said a tear dropping from my eye.**

**"But how many scars did he give you?" They followed up.**

**"They weren't his fault" I said putting my hair into my face. "I got in his was trying to stop him." I said.**

**"How is life with your new family?"**

**"I can't even begin to describe it. It's wonderful. I just miss the smell of blood..." I said smiling.**

**"How can you miss the smell of blood? And what does it smell like?"**

**"I just smelled it all day and all night for 10 years I loved the smell, and a lot of blood smells different." I said toying with my hair.**

**" Did your father ever show you the bodies?" They asked curious about my behavior.**

**"Well you **_**could**_** say that, he dragged me along to peoples' houses sometimes and had me watch him brutally murder the tenants inside." I had pulled a switchblade out of my pocket and began toying with it.**

**The interview ended. Some of their questions offended me but I answered them anyways. They were curious and I understood that. I went home and was blinded by camera flashes as at least 20 people were in front of my door. I pulled my hair down charged through them and through the door. Panting I shut and locked the door. I leaned against the door. I slid down and sighed as I heard what might have been a riot outside.**

**I looked at the clock. "Only 7:30? Dads not home yet then." I sighed and walked upstairs. I grabbed my journal and went to look out the window to see if the mob was still there. I made a BIG mistake by bringing my journal with me. I accidently dropped it from the window. "SHOOT!" I yelled. I jumped out the window after it. I landed in the middle of the reporter pool. I stood still. I grabbed my journal from a man trying to pick my padlock open.**

**They were all shocked when I leapt from the window and, started taking photos.**

**The flashes blinded me. My eyes burned as I got inside holding my book.**

**Tears flooded from my eyes. I was in BIG trouble. Jumping out the window in a bloodstained hoodie?! What was going through my mind they must think I'm suicidal now…. **

**Dad got home pushing through the large crowd of paparazzi. He ran into the house slamming the door. I saw him stagger upstairs. He had hurt his leg. I charged down the stairs and rushed to his side. "Dad?!" Are you ok?!" I said sitting in a chair next to him. "Fine" He said holding his ankle. "No you're NOT!" I said running to the drawer and grabbing the first aid kit. I rolled up his pant leg. His ankle was swollen. I pulled out an ace bandage and wrapped it on his ankle. He growled as he saw flashes from outside the window. I finished wrapping his leg up and ran and closed the blinds in every room, I put paper over the windows that didn't have blinds or curtains. **

**I helped dad up the stairs to his room. He almost slipped once or twice but I caught him. He told me he was fine when he got to the top of the stairs and told me just to go to my room. I followed his orders and walked down the hall to my room.**

**I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop. I plugged in my flash drive and opened the **_Microsoft Word_ **application and I opened the file "Journal" I Started to type and looked at my window several times making sure that it was still closed. Each time I written a paragraph or so I'd look it over.**

**The next time I looked over, the window was open. I ran to shut it. Locked it, ran downstairs, locked all the windows and all the doors. "Phew" I said walking up the stairs.**

**I hopped onto the bed and laid down. I heard a slight purr come from next to me. It was a little kitten! I picked her up. She was black with a white belly. She was awful fluffy though! There was something tied around her neck. I looked at it. It was a ribbon with a piece of paper tied into it.**

**I grabbed the paper and read it. "Dear Bell, I got you this kitten as a little gift. She's yours now. I'll buy her food and water, but you are in charge of cleaning out the litter box, feeding her, and generally, taking care of her. She is yours to name, yours to play with. She is your kitten.**

**Love, Dad"**

**I looked at the kitten and set the note down. "Cute" I muttered as she rubbed against my arm. "I'll call you Anthari." I said petting her, she meowed softly and curled up onto my lap. I petted her soft fur for a while my fingers disappearing every time my fingers made contact with her long fur. **

**I saved the file on my laptop and shut it down. I saw the note said one more thing. "Happy 13****th**** birthday" I smiled reading the note. I petted Anthari and set the note on my desk. I put the kitten at my side since I don't move much in my sleep and petted her until my eyes shut taking me into a world of surreal things.**

**2 Years Later**

**I woke up on my 15****th**** birthday. "Gosh, time flew" I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I got up and stretched. A full grown Anthari jumped off of my bed post onto my arm. I petted her head. "Morning girl" I said petting her head. I graduated high school 2 years early for my incredible skills at every subject. I put Anthari on my bed and smiled at her. "Stay there girl. I've gotta go get a shower" I said petting her head before she darted under my bed. "Silly kitty. Still scared of the bad old shower huh?" I said walking out of the room. I walked down the hall into the bathroom and turned on the water. I got in and washed my hair. I rinsed it off and got my robe from the towel rack and dried off. I grabbed my brush and my ribbons and walked back to my room wrapped in my soft robe. I sat down in front of the vanity mirror and set my stuff down. I blow dried my hair and started to brush it out. I whimpered when I combed out the all the tangles. I braided my hair back and got dressed. Same old outfit, black tank top under a black t-shirt under a black hoodie and a pair of old jeans. **

**I tied my braid with a black ribbon. I hated this SO much. You have NO idea. I walked downstairs skipped breakfast and walked to the living room and gave dad a kiss on his cheek, "Bye daddy" I said hugging his neck. "Bye Bell" He said smiling, I guess he was happy he had the house back to himself.**

**I walked out the door to see the moving truck fully loaded. I only had to take a box of my hair stuff, my bed, and find a way to get Anthari in her pet carrier. I walked to the side of the porch and grabbed my box of hair stuff. I told the moving guys my bed was upstairs. I grabbed Anthari's pet carrier and walked into the kitchen. "Anthari, here girl" I said picking her up from her food bowl and setting her in the carrier, she actually wasn't reluctant about it.**

I smiled and took her outside to see the men had already loaded my bed into the truck, I hopped onto my bike as they started to drive off. I put Anthari into the basket and petted her head. "Don't worry girl, we've got a new home" I told her as I rode to the apartment building. I told them my apartment was on the 17**th** floor and they started moving right away. They wouldn't let me help. So I gave them the key and rolled my eyes, I hopped off my bike and wheeled it the courtyard. I sat there on a bench. I let Anthari out of her carrier and she jumped onto my lap. I knew she wouldn't run. I spoil her too much for her to run. She leapt into her carrier and dragged out a book. _"__Artemis Fowl?__" _I asked her. "Anthari you know I've finished this series" I said petting her head. " How did you get a hold of my book anyway? I thought I had them all packed away" Anthari meowed. "Did I leave this behind?" Anthari nodded at me. I sat and read for a couple of hours until the moving guys found me. "All your stuff it in the apartment." They said as I hopped on my bike. I didn't put Anthari in her carrier this time. I just let her ride in the basket. "Thanks!" I hollered to them as I rode away. I skidded to a stop in front of the building. I chained my bike up and walked inside and checked to see which room I was. They told me I was in apartment 173, on the 17**th** floor. I hopped onto the elevator and pressed the 17 button. I walked to my apartment and everything- was arranged. Did the moving guys do this? I thought to myself as I set Anthari down. I looked around and sat down on the couch. I pulled my laptop out of my bag. Once again I opened the file "Journal" and started writing. It got dark out and around 11:30 I decided to go to sleep. I unbraided my hair and looked at my bed. "What is going on?" I asked myself as I saw my room entirely like it was at my old house. I sat on my bed and laid down and Anthari snuggled up to me. I petted her until I fell asleep like always. 2 weeks later I got up same old routine get up, shower, get dressed, watch TV, play on laptop. But ever since I moved into this apartment I've been seeing strange things. Things that nobody else can see. I found a book my mom left me and I started reading it. When I opened it, it started- glowing brightly. My heart pounded in my chest as I fell backwards. My eyes were glowing bright white, I sat on my bed petting Anthari. "D-did that really just happen..?" I said to her. "Did what just happen oh the glowing book? Yeah. That happened." She said. I leapt backwards and passed out. "Hey Bell? You alright?" Was the first thing that awoke me. "Was that all- real?" I questioned holding my head. "Yeah. That all just happened." Anthari said. "Anthari?! You're- you're talking?!" I said looking at her. "Well it seems I am." She said. "A-am I dead or something?" I said looking at her. "Nope, you're just the awakened Seer." She said. "See-er? What's that?" I said. "It's better if you go to sleep. All will tell then." Anthari said putting her paw to her face. "You're right. This'll, all be gone in the morning. I really need to catch up on my sleep." I said walking to my bed and laying underneath the covers. "Night-talking-cat-that-will-be-gone-in-the-mornin g" I said "Goodnight-Seer-who-will-soon-realize-who-she-is" She said. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking Anthari" I said. "Ok then" She said "Hey. Wake up." "Hello? Are you deaf?" "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!: "I SAID" "GET" "UP" I sat up nose to nose with a man standing next to my bed. "Morning Bell!" I grabbed my cell phone, pushed him out of the way and ran into the closet. I slammed the door shut and breathed heavily realizing I dropped my phone next to him. "Crap!" I said looking out the door. I had cracked open. "Well this assignment will be easier than expected." I heard him say. I saw a large grey shadow enter the room. I watched him stab it until it faded away. "Oh my god… I'm going to die!" I said shutting and holding the handle so it locked. "Luna Bell. Don't you remember me?" He said. "No! Who the hell are you!?" I yelled from the closet. I saw him put his hand to his face. "It's your dad." He said. "No way! My dad is dead!" I yelled starting to panic. "Bell, how else would I know you love the color black you hate red, you love the smell of blood, and you're exceptionally talented at art." He said walking towards the closet. I looked at him opening the closet. Still in shock I opened the door and looked at him. I stood there. He had black rings around his eyes, he was paler than before, his hair was black- well, a darker black than it was before. I ran up to him and hugged him before he had a chance to react. "Dad, how are you still- alive?" I questioned. "It's a difficult story just stay in the closet." He said letting me go. I walked back into the closet as a rumbling earthquake started. Scared I slammed the door shut quickly and watched through the key slot. A large cloaked shadow had emerged from what seemed to be under my bed. "Strange, I could have sworn the signal was coming from this precise location, still I'd best look around just to make certain. I watched my dad walk up and grab the cloaked finger by the neck and stab it in the stomach. I closed my eyes moved to the corner. I could smell the blood. It was like- nothing had happened. No blood on the walls or carpet. Just on the knife. Dad opened the door and pulled me from under the pile of clothes I had yet to sort out. "Bell I need you to keep this ring on at all times, NEVER take it off" He said grabbing my hand. "Wait- what?" I said looking at the ring. "No time to explain it's a LONG story, now we have to GO." He said pulling me out the door. "Wait.. where are we going?!" I asked trying to keep up with him. "The under realm" He said pulling me onto the elevator. "What about Anthari?!" I said watching the door close. "Here" He snapped his fingers handing me the black kitten. I held her close as we got off the elevator and he pulled me towards the courtyard. A large swirling portal was starting to open. "WHAT IS THAT?!" I yelled over the wind. "THE PORTAL TO THE UNDER REALM. JUST HOLD ONTO MY ARM AND ANTHARI" He said gripping my wrist and jumping into the portal pulling me with him. I started breathing heavily as Anthari's claws dug into my chest out of her fear. I held her to me making sure she didn't let go. As we fell out of the portal I crashed into the ground. "Damn it!" I yelled as I hit the ground twisting my ankle. Dad helped me up and pulled me into the forest. "Alright, nobody can know you're human so- I'm gonna have to kill you." He said drawing a knife from his hoodie pocket. "WAIT. WHA" I was cut off by the cold metal blade digging into my throat. I fell to the ground bleeding. I heard a loud squeal. I woke up laying on a floor. I scratched my neck with what now seemed to be- claws. I looked at my hands- they weren't hands. They were- paws. I looked to see a small shadow sitting next to me. "A-Anthari?" I said. "Yeah. It's me." She said. I petted her. "What happened?" I asked her. "Simple you're father dragged you through the portal and had to kill you to the disguise you." She said hopping onto my lap. "Oh and by the way. You might want to get a mirror…." She said. "W-why? Is something wrong?" I said standing up. "Here I'll take you to the bathroom" Anthari said leaping off my lap onto the couch. Shocked and scared I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't tell what I was. Was I a cat? Or a wolf? Or a dog? I left the bathroom and went back to where I woke up. I sat on the couch and touched my hair. It was still black, it was just a _little bit_ shorter than before. I saw my dad walk into the room. "Dad. What the HELL, did you do to me and Anthari?!" I said looking at him baring my new fangs. "Calm down Bell, I didn't do anythi" "You didn't do anything? Oh OK then, if you didn't do anything WHY AM I A FUCKING ANIMAL?!" I screamed at him. "Bell just calm down please!" He said trying to cope with me. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! I JUST TURNED INTO AN ANIM" He covered my mouth and held a blade to my neck. "Bell. Calm. Down. Now." He said as I growled at his hand. "Just let me explain." He said letting me go and dropping the blade. "I'm sorry Bell but this is way too important. The fate of the entire under realm is at stake here. And by helping you to blend in I'm risking my life just to save yours. Now you see I was the under realms seer for many years. But when I passed on everything went to hell. Now you're the seer and until you yourself have a child you MUST be the seer because you have no choice." He said gripping my hand so I couldn't attack him. "But- you killed me." He put his hand on his face. "No I didn't I knocked you out and gave you an illusion form. You can turn into yourself at any time you want". "Say what now?" "An illusion form. It temporarily turns you into something to blend in. I turned you into a Lioness. Because I know you like cats and there isn't another Illusion Form in the under realm that is a Lioness." He said petting Anthari. "But why? Why did you turn me?" "Nobody will let a human into the under realm unless they're proven to be the Seer. So until I earn the trust from a few monsters I'll tell them and they'll tell the others and they'll tell others and so on so forth." I held my head. "When can I turn into myself again?"


End file.
